Dawn of the Living Dead
by MegaWattt
Summary: Dawn was always a sweet, loving girl. But know an unknown force is taking over her body and soul. Does it have something to do with her past. How far will her transformation go? Will she end up into a blood thirsty zombie? Note: Review is open to anyone
1. Chapter 1

This is my new Pokémon Horror fic. This is actually a rare non comedic or sideshow (beside Naruto) Enjoy.

A cold night has befallen upon trio, causing them to sleep in a Pokémon Center tonight. The cold wind was rustling against the building, causing an eerie feeling in the night. Nonetheless the gang was sleeping sound and peacefully. Their dreams keep them calm and peaceful, thinking nothing can go wrong.

Dawn, however is rustling around in her bed, sweating and turning in fear. Her violent shakes were followed by slight sleep talking but could not be interrupted. "Please no!" She whispers. "Leave me alone" Pipulip awakes to her violent struggles and gets up in fear. He tries to shakes her awake but to no avail. Her nightmare cannot be easily awakened by his mere attempts.

Dawns Dream

"Please leave me along" I say, trying to ward off the creatures. This is the second week in a row I'm having this crazy dream. What's worse, it feels so real. They kept taunting me 'Join us! You crave it Mistress' the voice keeps persisting. 'You know you want it! You dream about it. And soon, you won't be able to live without it' what's worse is that he's right. I do crave….it. . I fall to the floor in my attempt to run. They stand over me; I'm scared out of my mind. One of the figures hold up what I desire. It's dripping….with blood. He throws it at me; the smell, the look, it's all so tempting. They mock me but I don't notice them now. All I notice is the dripping piece of…..meat. I slowly go for it; it's temptation is gnawing at my stomache. My mouth waters, my body goes numb and a sudden urge goes over me. I pick up the meat and look at it. I slowly bring it toward me. I slowly opening my mouth; God that smell is so tempting. I can almost taste it; the sweet flesh in my mouth, the blood running down my throat. The crowd of dead humans looking at me.

I'm about to take my first bite. Then…

RING RING

The alarm clock goes off and I scream, falling out of my bed. I look up and see my friends looking at me with a funny stare. "Oh hey guys" I try to laugh it off. Fuck my life.  
-

We got out of the Pokémon center and we are now going back to Pallet Town to have a party. Ash thought it would be good to take some time off the journey to hang out with our families. It's about 9:00 o'clock and it's much warmer than it was last night. I still couldn't help think about that dream. 'Man those dreams are getting to realistic' I think. 'I couldn't even eat my meal because of that' I hear my stomach grumbling. 'What's wrong with me? Am I going insane?'

"Dawn, you okay" Ash ask me "You've been acting weird all morning. You didn't even eat breakfast" Pikachu follows with his confirmations. They must be worried about me.

"I'm fine, just a little diet I'm trying out" I laugh off. Luckily for me, Ash is so oblivious. But Brock looks at me as if he knows what's going on. But nothing's going on, right?

We continue to walk along the path; my growing hunger keeps irritating me. "Brock, do you have any extra food left" I ask timidly. I've never been so hungry in my life. My head goes fuzzy for a quick second. My thoughts go blank and all I see is darkness. I hear a small voice in my head saying 'eat them'. I shake my head and everything is clear. Weird…

"You okay Dawn?" Brock asked "You look kinda pale. Maybe you need to lay off that diet for a while. It seems it's having some odd effects on you"

"Maybe your right" I cover up quickly. My throat feels extremely dry for some strange reason "You have any water too"

"Sure" he went into his bag and pulled out two sandwiches, both turkey cheese, lettuce, tomato on whole wheat bread. He took out his canteen and handed it to me. My mouth starts to water at the sight. I take a bite into the sandwich and…..

BLEEHHHHHHH

I spit the sandwich out. It was one of the worst things I have ever eaten. Well, next to Ash's cooking of course "Brock I think the cheese or the tomatoes have gone bad or something. It taste awful"

"Really?" he took off a piece of the sandwich and put it in his mouth "Bleh" He says spitting it out. "I think it's the turkey. I must've bought it too raw" He analyzes it. "Crap, the blood is still on it"

"Are you sure it's the turkey?" I take another bite into the Turkey. It doesn't taste too bad "The turkey seems fine to me Brock" I take a bite out of the other part of the sandwich *munch* *munch* COUGH. It tastes horrible like last time. "Yeah, it's definitely something else"

"Strange" Brock says. "Oh well, I'll have to restock in the next town then" he puts the stuff away "ANyd no more diets for you. It's not good for someone your age to diet. And I think it's having a bad effect on your taste"

I eat the rest of the turkey like it's nothing. It taste pretty good for something so…..bloody. "Maybe that diet I'm working on is making me able to eat some weird things" I don't mind it much. When I'm on my period, I crave different foods.

"You know diets are never good for you" Ash says "All they cause you is pain and suffering" he laughs at his own joke. Ironically, that's how I feel right now. Pikachu, on his shoulder thumps him in the head for telling such a bad joke.

"Thanks Pikachu" I pat him on the head. He enjoys it, but I still feel a bit weird.

About 12 o clock

We reach a village not too far from our next rest stop. It's just outside the forest and there is a couple of houses right at the edges. But this village doesn't seem….right. The trees around the village look dead and lifeless. No one is out of their homes and the fact chimney smoke is coming out just makes it creeper. I hear a faint moaning coming from the village, something vaguely familiar "He guys, maybe we should skip over this town. There's something odd about this place"

Brock looks around "seems like a fine town to me, just a bit deserted" He takes out his map "And there's a Pokémart here so we can't miss that opportunity. Let's just restock our supplies for now. You two can explore the town for a while. Just meet up right here at the edge of the village"

"Okay" I say. Ash follows with his answer. "Hey Ash, let's go check out the village a bit"

"Okay" Ash agreed.

We walk around a bit. You see some faces but they give you odd looks. Come to think of it, they only seem to look at me. It's almost like I'm there leader or something. It's getting pretty creepy. We walk around and see a large tent. It has "Fortune Teller" written In large words. I suspect it could be one of Team rocket's evil plans but we proceed into the tent anyway.

"Hello Wel-"The teller stops in his tracks. I think I recons- It's James from Team Rocket! I knew it!

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ash said, taking out his pokeball. "Trying to steal my Pikachu again?"

"No, it's not like that anymore" he panics. He starts to explain "You see Jessie went solo after the number of times you blasted us off. Soon, this shady character came up to her with an offer 10 times better than what our boss is paying us. And well…"he goes through his bag and takes out a DVD. He shows is the cover and the image is pretty….graphic.

"She's a porn star now!" Ash couldn't keep his mouth shut "I always knew she was a slut" he started to laugh. I suppress my own laughter too.

"Hey, watch your fucking mouth twerp!" James is pretty defensive. He went back into his quite state. I guess he still cares for Jessie. "Sorry"

"Damn, after a few months of not seeing you guys, we thought something was up" I raise suspicions at James "Wait, aren't you rich? You could've just moved back in with your parents and lived the life of luxury"

"That's an option" he said softly "But if I even go anywhere near my home, my parents are gonna try to hook my up with that psycho Jessebelle"

"True, true" Ash said "What's about Meowth? I'm sure he's still around"

"Yeah" James looks depressed "Meowth still sticks around sometimes when he's not at the noodle hut. Actually he should be here any minute" he took out some cards and a crystal ball "You want me to read your fortune? I can give you a discount"

"Nope, I don't believe in that crap. How 'bout you dawn?" he looks towards me.

"Sure" I take out 5 dollars (Author's note: I know, I'm too lazy to convert dollars into yen) I handed James the money.

"Okay, but I must warn you, my predictions are surprisingly accurate" I sit down in the chair across from him. He spreads the card around in an orderly fashion. He says a couple of prayers and moves his hands around the crystal ball. He looks intensely at the crystal ball, his hand moving swiftly as he reads my fortune. I'm little nervous. What am I going to see? Love, Death, Happiness?

"I see" James started to say "Your future…..many people….death" James says. His voice is breaking up; looks really frightened to. I'm a bit scared too at James' reaction "Mass murder….. Gore… wait a minute" he says quickly "Your love will stick by you even after the attempts you've made. Soon both of you will live in a bath of blood…" My heart stops at his comments. They were so unclear but….they remind me of my dreams.

"Hey Dawn, you done yet?" Ash asked from outside the tent "Come on, we gotta meet Brock at the edge of the village"

"Just a sec" she responded "James, what does it mean?" he still looks terrified.

"Dawn, let me hold your hand" he asks. I just look at him like he's a pervert or something.

"Whoa, Woah" I stop him "I may like you as a friend but to hold my hand, I don't think so" I cross my arms.

"Just come here twerp" he grabs my arm by force. It doesn't hurt but it catches me off guard. He feels around my palm and wrist; after about 10 seconds or so, he drops my hand. "…" he stands there in silence.

"James is there a problem or something?" I get annoyed a bit "If there is, you can tell it to my face"

"Look, it's not easy to explain" James said quietly.

"That's what my last boyfriend said!" I raise my voice without knowing "God, its people like you I hate the most" why am I yelling? He didn't do anything. "You should just tell someone what's going and not be a pussy about it. Just looking at you I want to tear of your face and eat it!" I can't believe that outburst. I can't even control myself right now; all I see is James cowering at my anger. I calm down a bit "Sorry"

"Its fine" he mutters, as if he were a scared little puppy. He packs up his stuff and picks up his phone. He dials a number and waits for someone to pick up. "Meowth, it's me "I hear mutters as I walk out the tent. I see Ash talking with Pikachu; probably about the next Gym or something.

"Hey Dawn, everything went okay in there" Ash ask. "You were screaming pretty loud in there. James tried something funny?"

"It's nothing" I assure Ash "Just a little edgy because I didn't eat a good breakfast, that's all" Yeah, that's why I snapped, right?

"Okay" he says, still unsure "Well let's get back to the meet up point. I'm pretty sure Brock is worried sick about us"

"Yeah" I follow Ash through the weird village. I hope things go back to normal soon

We see Brock at the meet up point. He has a slight worried look on his face. "Hey Brock, ready to go" I call out.

We catch up to him. He sighs and let's out "Not exactly" he rubs the back of his head.

"What happened" Ash asked "did you meet up with another girl again?" Ash asked. There's actually some logic to what he says.

"No stupid" he pounds Ash on the head "Well, I let Happiny out of her pokeball to get some fresh air. It was seemingly safe enough until she tripped over some rocks. She sprained a joint in her leg and she has to stay overnight"

"Can you just fix her yourself" I ask.

'I thought I could but we're lacking supplies and there's no visible mart around here. The Pokémon center I signed us in is pretty empty. We can have it all to ourselves for now. I'm really sorry you guys"

"It's okay" Ash says understandingly "It's just a day delay. It's not gonna kill us"

I giggle at Ash's joke for a moment. *GRUMBLE* "Uhhh" I blush at the embarrassment of my grumbling stomach. "I think it's time to eat" I say awkwardly.

"What about your diet" Ash is mocking me. His stomach grumbles too "Never mind"

"I think it's about time for lunch" Brock mentions. "I saw a restaurant just up head in the village"Good. I'm so hungry I could eat a Miltank…

Chime

We walk through the door of the restaurant, setting off a slight chime noise. It's a decent looking restaurant; the exterior is made of wood, while the inside is well furnished (Example: The Krusty Crab) we look in the restaurant for a second. They all have soulless eyes and have the look of a bloody thirst. I don't feel creeped out or anything, but the sight of these people strike an alarming resemblance to the people in my dreams. I hear a faint whisper coming from there souls.

"Hey Dawn, here's a table" Ash points out. "Hurry, I'm starving"

We all sit at the table Ash picked out. It was near the window giving us a nice view of the town. Even though the town was creepy enough, it was nice to have a view. I pick up the menu in front of me and I see the different foods they have. Miltank burger, fries, meat salad (5 types of meat on a piece of salad), regular salad, ramen, the list goes on and on. "What are you guys gonna get?" I ask.

Ash was still looking "I might get the ramen with the side of Naruto. How about you Brock?"

"I might just get the salad. Dawn?" He looks at me for my answer. I look over the menu.

"I think I'll get the meat salad with a glass of fruit punch" The two look at me in a strange matter as I give them my order. "Is there something wrong?" I say not knowing what the big deal is. "I'm just a little hungrier than usual, that's all"

Phew, that was a good meal. I'm practically bursting out of my clothes. "You guys enjoy your food?" I ask them. They have some pretty sick faces attached to them.

"I lost my appetite" Ash said. Pikachu stood in disgust too. "What kind of meat was in that anyway? I'm pretty sure by the look of your meal, it's not legal"

"What?" I say "don't be ridiculous! It was just cow, turkey and chicken. Nothing too serious"

"Even so, when did you get the craving for so much meat?" Ash tries to get something out. Brock laughs at his unknowingly dirty joke.

"I don't know" I say honestly "I'm a growing girl after all. Beside, I've been having these cravings for a while now. I think there a sign of me hitting puberty"

"Dawn, you're 14 now" Ash says "Puberty should've hit you like a brick 2 years ago" I look at him like he's an idiot. He has a point though. "Anyway, let's get out of here. This place is getting a little too creepy" he notices all of the soulless faces looking strangely at us. I don't mind though; it actually feels kinda comfortable for some reason.

"Ditto" Brock followed up. What a couple of babies. "Waiter, can I get the tab?" he calls out. No one is around though. He calls out again. "The waiter seems to be busy I guess. He takes out the money. "This should be enough for the meal"

We walk out the store. I feel something's missing. I check my body to see if anything is out of place. I pat my head; I can't find my hat. I see it on the table. "Hold on guys" I tell them. I walk back to the table and as I'm about to pick it up, a stranger snatches it away from he. He's a tall, dark man with gloomy white eyes. His face is rather pale too. He leans over me with a creepy smile laced with crooked teeth. "Can I have my hat back mister" I ask him politely.

"Why of course Mistress" I accept the hat, ignoring the comment. As I thank him I proceed to the door, he still stares at me, as do the others in the restaurant. What's up with the Mistress comment though. I just shake it off.

7:00 pm

I lay in my bed, thinking about the crazy day I had. It started with having that horrible dream and everything changed. Funny thing is, after today I feel a lot stronger. More outgoing so to speak. I see Ash talking to Pikachu about some kind of strategies. Brock is making some food for the trip tomorrow with Crogunk. But something about me still feels strange. I've been having…..cravings. I don't know what is. Brock's food which is normally delicious taste like crap, I snapped at James for no reason and threatened to kill him and my cravings are getting erratic. I don't know. Maybe it's my period or something but I'm still craving meat. A lot of it. Dripping with blood, the rubbery texture of it God, I can feel it running down my throat right now. *shakes my head' snap out of it. I'll get over this soon enough. But the voices in my head are getting louder by the day. I've been hearing them for a week and they're starting to get a bit scary. They keep swirling around in my head. Each of them saying "Join us Mistress" I can hear the desire in their voice. I think back to the restaurant scene and I remember the guy calling me mistress. Something about this town is off. Maybe I'm not getting enough sleep or something. I decide to turn in early. I hope tomorrow will be a normal day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. It's pretty fast cuz I'm still on vacation. I love writing in my big chair in my reserve home. But enough talking, on wit the show!

Author's Note: If you haven't realized yet, this story is told from Dawn's POV. I will let you know when I switch but the transition will be rare.

2nd Note: this is my first update with my laptop perfectly charged again. So please be fair. And Review. I need motivation!

* * *

12 o clock

I can't sleep. I thought after this long stressful day, I'd be able to relax the whole way through the night. I notice Pipulip sleeping in the small bed next to me. I'm sleeping on the bottom bunk so in case if I have a bad dream again, the fall won't be so bad. *grumble* I can hear my stomach. This has been going on for an hour now and it's getting weirder. I close my eyes in hopes I can sleep. I see pure darkness now and I try to drift off to sleep. I start to see something in the darkness. I see…..something dripping. It's red and thick. It's all around me. I cover my mouth in surprise, but I taste something. I quickly look at my hands and I see that red substance. I lick my lips; the taste is so…sweet. I took around and I see something; a small body. I walk closer to the body. I see it better now. It's the figure of little boy. His head is bleeding; his neck is cut wide open. They look like teeth marks. I shake him to see if he's okay. I see a small movement from him. He slowly gets up. His eyes are pale and his skin looks white and lifeless. It's like he's the…..walking dead.

He turns to me and stands on one knee. "Is there anything you need, mistress?" he says. I can see something in his eyes; a lust. Something I'm after too. A lust for blood…

I jump out of my bed quickly. Unfortunately I hit my head, causing a slight headache. I look over at the clock.

12:02 AM

I stare at the clock in frustration.

I put on my clothes and sneak out of the room. Everyone is still sound asleep I want to burn off some energy.

I walk out towards the edge of the village. I might as well jog to burn off some energy.

* * *

_1st minute_: Nothing much. I'm not tired or breathing hard. My legs feel stronger for some reason and I feel that my speed has risen too.

_5 minutes later_

I'm still running but something's not right. I'm not tired or anything. It's like I'm not even breathing right now. I'm running at a pace that usually gets me tired after the first minute.

_10 minutes later_

I'm running faster now. I started to get more scared since I can't even feel my heartbeat right now. I'm not even breathing. What the hell is wrong with my body? I'm not tired, my attitude has changed completely and my cravings are growing stronger by the day.

I stop running. I look to see if there are any berry trees; maybe that can fill my hunger for now. I look around and see a tree filled with Oran berries. I walk towards it and I pick some of the berries. I put one in my mouth and immediately I reject it. I spit it out. The taste is indescribable. It just taste sour and rotten. "Why" I quietly say "What is wrong with me?" I start to run back to the cabin. Like before, I'm not tired. I keeping running and running, until…..

THUD

I hit someone. It looks like a small child around 8 years old. He's holding his arm in pain "Ow" he winces in discomfort "I think you bruised my arm lady. What are you rushing in the middle of the night?"

I continue to look at him. He looks familiar for some reason. "I should be asking you that! What are you doing out here at this time of night" It's not really an angry tone but more of a concerned tone.

"What's it look like lady" he says "I'm trying to go to the Pokémon center when you bumped into me!" he's really cocky almost like Ash, But at least Ash has manners. He sniffs a little. I can smell something. Something….tasty. "Oh great now I have a nose bleed" he says clenching his nose. It's pretty humid out here so it's pretty common.

"Hold on brat" I use my scarf to wipe his nose. "Hold that to your nose until it gets better. I'll show you where the Pokémon center is" he doesn't say anything but is still resenting walking with me. "So why are you traveling all the way out here?" I ask him.

"I was training with my Vulpix in the forest when all of a sudden this group of people attacked us. They didn't touch me but they really hurt my Vulpix. It was like they were trying to…..eat us"

"Eat you?" I say "Sounds like a crazy horror story"

"Luckily for me I had my Koffing to use smokescreen and we got away" he hands me my scarf back "Thanks" I look at the blood for a minute. It has an odd scent on it. It smells sweet. I'm tempted to lick it…..Oh what am I thinking! What's with these weird cravings? "It was sure weird though" he said suddenly. I shift my body language to make it look like I'm doing something else. "They kept moaning, snapping at us. Their eyes were soulless and they wreaked something awful"

"But why are you out here alone?" I ask. "I mean don't you have a partner you could've traveled with or something?"

"Well I'm not really alone. I have my Pokémon with me so I'm always safe" he says proudly. Not really the answer I was hoping for though. I meant a human companion. "You see, I don't have any friends or nothing. In fact I was living on my own since I was eight." He starts to tear a little "My mother died when I was at school and I lived in a shack by myself until I met Vulpix and Koffing. We took care of each other and cared for one another" Wow, I never knew someone's life could be so hard. He starts to cry even more "If anything were to happen to Vulpix, I don't know what I would do"

I pat him on his back "Don't worry kid; everything will be just fine" I assure him "In fact, why don't you climb on my back? I'll give you a lift to the Pokémon center "he looks at me pretty strangely but he doesn't resist. He climbs on my back; he's incredibly light for a chubby kid. He has a strong odor. It's nothing bad but *grumbles* It makes me hungry…

* * *

I start running him to the Pokémon center at full speed. It's been over 10 minutes now and I feel like a new person. I'm stronger than I used to be, I'm faster than I used to me and I'm smarter than I used to be. I don't know what's happening to me but I like it.

"Hey lady, how can you run like this nonstop for so long?" he asks me.

"I'm just as confused as you are" I reply "And my name is not lady, it's Dawn" I tell him.

"My name is Francisco" he tells me "And it's been an honor to ride on your back" he's a little jokester I see, despite his social impairment.

After a couple of minutes of running I notice Francisco was starting to drift off. I shake him a bit "Hey come on, I almost see the Pokémon center" I lie. We are at least another 20 minutes away. Although I am stronger, he's slowing me down a bit.

"Just keep running slave" he says. I get a bit ticked.

"Hey brat watch your mouth or else I'll-"I get cut off as I fall to the ground. Hard. The grass and dirt don't make a good cushion and Francisco falls out pretty badly too. It doesn't really hurt; well in fact it doesn't hurt at all. Francisco on the other hand looks like he's hurting bad. I look back and it looked like I tripped over something. Something manmade…

"Shit" he grunts. "I scrapped my elbow" I look at him like he's a little baby. "It's just a…little….scrap….. I find myself not being able to look away from the wound. "Dawn, you okay?" Blood…is dripping….

"You look hurt" I say "Let…me care for it" I say. I just want to look at the wound that's all. But I have a feeling. My stomach is tensing up. My hunger is running wild.

I look at the wound for a moment. The blood is seeping from the scratches. It looks so tasty; I can even smell it. "So how bad is it?" he says. I can't hear him. All I want to is…

*CRUNCH*

I take a bit out of his arm. The taste, the smell, the texture. It's all perfect. Warm blood running down my throat.

"OWWWWW" the boy winced in pain. I don't even remember his name. I don't care anymore. Now he's my meal. "What the hell was that for you crazy bitch?" he holding him arm.

"You know for a noisy brat, you're pretty tasty" I lick my lips. He tries to stand up and run away "But I don't like my food to get up and run away from me" I hold him down to the floor. His smell is enticing.

"Please don't hurt me!" he says whimpering.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you" he sighs a bit in relief "I'll just start at your neck and you'll just slip away. After awhile you won't even feel it." his eyes went wide with horror again.

I don't want to do it but my hunger is taking over "Pleas-" I cover his mouth so he can't talk again.

"Shut up. I don't like my food talking" he can only watch as I prey on him. I go closer to his neck. I place my mouth around his little neck and….

*CRUNCH*

I bit into his neck like an apple. His warm flesh gives my body a tingling feeling. His flesh is delicious; it's indescribable His blood is warm and sweet too; it taste like candy. He struggling so much; it's kind of cute. I jam my thumb in his throat so more blood can come out. God does he taste sweet. I feel sorry for him, but it's my meal and I can do whatever I want with him.

I notice his eyes roll into the back of his head. I check his pulse; it looks like….I…Killed him. I come back to my senses. I panic and jump up. What the fuck did I just do! I just ate a fucking child! I want to cry but tears can't come out. But his smell…it's still so tempting. No! I can't eat anymore. What am I going to do with him! I can't leave him like this. 'You can always finish the job…' I think to myself. Yeah, I could. I could eat the evidence. It won't take long. His blood and flesh is still warm. I could…

I bend down and grab his arm until…

"Dawn!" I hear a familiar voice. I thinks' it's "Where are you?" It's Ash. I look at the dead body.

Fuck! How am I going to explain this? I wipe my mouth to get rid of the access blood. All it's doing is smudging.

They finally get here. "Dawn are you okay?" Brock asked. "What happened here" he takes one look at the dead body and the blood on my clothes. He looks in disgust. What excuse can I actually make up to cover this?

"Dawn, did you…" Ash said. I cut him off.

"I found him like this" I quickly lie "He's was bleeding really badly and I was trying to stop the blood flow"

Brock looks to examine the body. I think he's a bit Hemophobic since he won't look at the blood directly. He tries to examine it though. "It looks like" he looks as though as he's about to vomit "Someone bit into his jugular vein" he looks towards me. Crap…

"What are we going to do with the body" I ask. What ask such a stupid question? We're obliviously gonna dump it somewhere.

"We should call for help" Ash said. I stand in shock. I wasn't expecting that. "Hold on while I get my phone" he goes into his pockets to try and find his phone

Crap what am I going to do? The only way we can ignore this if the body magically comes back to life. The chances of that happening are slim at best.

*Twitch*I notice that the body moves a bit. It's probably my imagination acting up again.

Brock gets up "You found your phone yet?" Brock Asks.

*Twitch* the body moves again. It's not my imagination. The body is coming back to life. Holy shit!

"I think I left it back at the Pokémon center" Ash realizes. Good. I'm still safe. I turn around and notice….

"GAHHHHHH" It's the little boy that I….consumed. "Fresh MEAT!" he tries to charge Brock at full speed. He latches on to one of his legs in the process. Brock starts to shake his leg an a feeble attempt to get him off.

"Get him off" Brock says in a scared tone. He's about to bite him. "Hurry up"

"Hey get off of him!" I yell out. He suddenly stops. He stands up and walks towards me. This is getting really weird. He knells in front of me.

"Is there anything you need mistress" he says. I'm still in shock by the fact that he came back to life. Him calling me mistress almost made me unconscious.

"Pikachu use Thunder" Ash said giving Pikachu a command. At Ash's command he used all of his electric power to shock the boy senseless. His head explodes die to the shock, causing blood to splatter all over our clothes. The smell of his blood is now bitter.

"What the fuck was that thing!" Brock said. He examined his knee. "Fuck, that bastard scratched me" he goes into his bag to get the first aid kit.

"Dawn are you sure you didn't see anything" Ash asked. He's starting to get annoying with the questions.

"No, I already told you. I tried to stop the blood flow with my hands and it got all over my clothes"

"Then can you explain how he got that way and why most of the blood is around your mouth?" Damn, when did this boy- I mean Ash get so smart? Oh no, I'm starting to forget names.

"Well…" I start off. "I was carrying him to the Pokémon center on my back because he sprained his leg and I tripped and fell. Then he cut himself on his neck and I tried to revive him with mouth to mouth. As you can see it worked" I laugh nervously."Not to mention that you splattered blood on me with a Thunderbolt" Hopefully he fell for my attempt at a 'getaway' lie.

"I guess that sounds true" he starts off "But let's get back to the Pokémon Center and catch some sleep. And this time don't wonder off without telling someone, okay"

"Fair enough" I say.

"Good. Brock, you finished up over there?"

Brock looks at his wound "Strange…"

"BROCK!" Ash yells.

"Calm down, I'm coming" He grabs his first aid kit and his bag and starts to walk.

I start walking too. When I get back to the Pokémon center, I'm going to take a long shower to get this blood off. It has really turned soured after he…rose from the dead. But his flesh…was the best meal I ever have. Brock's cooking taste like crap compared to this. It was warm, gooey and…I get excited thinking about it! No, no! I can't be doing this. I can't eat people. No matter how juicy….*gulp* and tender they may be. I have to repress this and hopefully I can get through this. I just have to…*grumble* …Shit.

* * *

Well I got my laptop fixed and I wanted to update right away. Please rate and review. I need the motivation and reviews are the only way I get it. So please R&R.


	3. Chapter 3

3rd chapter

Enjoy

That was the best night sleep ever! But there was a slight problem; I couldn't sleep! The hunger was gnawing at me the whole night. But that might also have to do with the fact that I'm not tried or sleepy anymore. It seems like everything is new to me. My stamina is unlimited, my sense of taste, smell and sight has increased about 10 fold, my new strength is incredible and I'm way smarter than I ever was. I guess this is the new me; a flesh eating teenager. I'd rather go through puberty again then this torment. But for some strange reason, I feel great. I just wish Ash and Brock didn't smell so good. I wonder how they taste…There hot blood running down my throat, they're flesh filling my stomach. I can almost tast- NO! I can't keep having these thoughts! These are my best friends; I could never eat them. I know I can't be normal anymore because of what I've become. I just have to play it off until I find a cure. Time to start my first day as the new me….

_In the Bathroom_

It turns out that I don't have to shower anymore. I don't sweat or even bleed anymore. The used tampon I had smells putrid; rotting blood is a horrible smell. I guess my blood is no good anymore. I also found out that my hair and nails are shiner. It seems that my they are still growing like normal. The only thing that's weird is my teeth. There stronger and sharper than usually. No wonder I bit into that kid so easily…

"Dawn, you finished in there?" Ash asked.

"Yeah" I say. I open the door to see Ash standing in nothing but a towel. I want to look away but my conscious tells me otherwise.

"Hey you okay Dawn? You seem a little pale today"

"I'm fine" I assure him. I really am okay. I'm just really hungry right now. Looking at Ash's body doesn't make it any easier…

"Where's Brock?" I asked. Not that I really care, I just need to get out of this awkward position.

"He's downstairs eating breakfast. Why don't you join him? Unless you don't want to hurt you diet" He tries to get under my skin with his joke. He doesn't know what I'm capable of doing right now. I can crack his little skull open and drink everything in his little head. My mouth is watering just thinking about it. No! Come on, shake of the feeling. I know it's just a joke…

"I might just join Brock for breakfast" I walk out of the room. I see Pikachu on my way out. "Oh hey Pikachu" Pikachu looks at me, takes a quick sniff and slowly backs away. "Pikachu, what's wrong?"

"Pika Pi!" He says in a scared tone. His cheeks spark up like he's ready to attack.

"Pikachu what's wrong with you? Don't you remember me?" I try to reason with him. He just keeps screaming like he wants me gone. I don't blame him. I don't want me here either…

I leave the room to leave Pikachu alone. What the hell is going on though? First these weird cravings, endless hunger, heighten senses and now Pikachu is acting like he hates me. What is wrong with me?

I go down to the cafeteria in the Pokémon Center. I see Brock and he waves at me. "Hey Dawn over here!" He says to get my attention "I'll save you a spot while you get something to eat" That's easy for you to say. They probably don't have what I'm looking for right now.

I sniff the air. It smells….weird. Beside me, Brock and Nurse Joy, there's only one other person. A women with a black dress and white eyes. She isn't doing anything though. She just sits there….staring…

I walk up to the counter to see what I want, even though I can't eat anything. I guess I can force it down my throat.

"What would you like?" Nurse Joy asks me in a monotonic voice.

"Doesn't really matter to me. Anything you recommend?" I ask her back.

"How about your friend over there? He looks juicy" the nurse glances at Brock and licks her lips. My throat becomes really dry. I bet he does taste good…..

"Sorry, I'm not really in the mood for jokes" I let her know "How about the French toast special. Extra sausage please" She looks at me a little weird and then starts to walk to the backroom.

She goes to the back walking very slowly. Something seems a bit off about her. The way she talks, her blank white stare and her odd choice of colors. Her smell is even weird. It's vaguely familiar. What's even funnier is the Brock hasn't been hitting on her since we've got here. I feel that this nurse is hiding something.

"Here you go Mistress" she hands me the tray of food. Why the hell does everyone call me that? Is this some kind of sick joke? I must me the 1,000,000th visitor or some shit…

I sit next to Brock. He seems to be enjoying his food.

"Hey Dawn, how was your morning?" Brock asks.

It was fucking horrible "It was decent" I lie. I'm always hungry, I can't sleep and I don't get tired. It's not like its puberty or anything. "Have you hit on the nurse joy yet?"

He looks at me in a confused way "You know what? I haven't. There's something weird about her. Something I don't like" He says suspiciously, continuing to eat his cereal.

"Maybe she's a man in disguise" I suggest as a joke.

"No, that's a woman alright. No doubt about it" he says without a smile "It's just that she seems…..dead for some reason" as soon as he says that, I continue to think about the boy I ate.

"Well we should hurry up" I say. "We have to hurry in time for the party. We're only a couple of days away and I want to get there as soon as possible"

"Right we better finish our food quick" he starts shoveling food down his throat.

"You can have my plate, I'm not really hungry right now" I lie. I'm starving right now and Brock's natural scent isn't really helping right now. In fact, he's the only one that smells normal. It's really strange.

I start to walk up to my room. Something is giving off a really dark feeling as I walk down the hall. Like a ghost is nearby or something. Nobody in this Pokémon Center seems normal. It's like they want something. Something that I need…I finally get to our room. Thank goodness, that eerie feeling was starting to get to me. I open the door to our room and-

"GHHHHAAAAAAAAAA" Ash screamed. I quickly shut the door in embarrassment.

"I just…saw Ash naked" I can feel my face heat up; even if my skin is pale and cold. I'm blushing really hard and I can hear Pikachu and Ash scampering around in there.

I knock on the door. No response. Gosh I'm, so stupid; I should've knocked first.

A few minutes pass."You can come in now" Ash finally says. I open the door to see him in his jeans but he still has yet to put of a shirt. I never really knew how masculine Ash has become. His shoulders have really broadened out over the past couple of years and his abs are incredible.

"Sorry about that" I apologize. "I just came up to get my bag ready. Were gonna leave as soon as Brock finishes eatin-"

"Come on people" I was interrupted by Brock. He grabs my shoulders and shakes me in a playful manner. "Time's a wasting'" As he shakes me, something grows inside of me. That painful, hollow feeling that I know all too well.

"The Hunger…." I whisper.

We finally leave the village. Thank God! I was beginning to think that we would stay in the village forever. So many crazy things have happened to me in the past couple of days. I've killed someone, eaten them, lied about it and now I'm still hungry. Even Pikachu and Pipulip are starting to look good right about now.

"So how far until we get to Pallet Town?" I ask.

"Well since Viridian city is about half a day away, I would say about 6 o clock tomorrow tonight" Ash says "If were fast about it, we may get there a bit earlier"

"Good let's get going" I say.

"Slow your roll Dawn" Brock says holding me back. "We'll get there eventually. You don't want to tire yourself out before we get there, do ya?" I almost laugh when he says this. He has no idea at all about my situation.

"Yeah I guess your right" I say back. "After all, I mean all the food our moms cooked for us, you would think that we would be a little faster.

Ash looked up in happiness; I could see the drool running down his chin "Ya know Dawn's right. We should hurry the pace a bit…to see our family" Ash says, walking a bit faster. I don't blame him for wanting to eat; I just hope I can find a normal meal pretty soon.

I can still hear my stomach grumbling as we walk along the path. Nothing much I can do about it though since eating people it's wrong and inhumane. I used to think that cheeseburgers and fries were good. Now the only thing I want to eat is….

My train of thought was interrupted by Ash's voice "Ah Shit, I cut myself on a branch" I quickly turn to see Ash….bleeding.

This is not good. I remember the last time that someone cut themselves with me around…..that didn't turn so great… I clench my stomach at the smell of his blood. It smells so sweet and juicy; like a big steak. And Ash is the main course on the menu…

"Crap" Ash said looking at his wound "Hey Brock, you got anything to cover this up with?" Brock usually had a couple of things in his bag that could aid with his wound.

"Sorry Ash" Brock said "I forgot to buy some supplies at the Poke-Mart in the last town"

Lovely….Knowing me at the moment, I could attack Ash at any time. With my new strength, he'd probably be an easy target. He wouldn't even last a quick bite to the neck….No! I can't even think of that right now. I can't mess up a good thing. After all, we're going to see our parents for a big party. Maybe by then, we'll be able to fix me. But now, I need to get away…

Sorry this chapter is relatively….bloodless. I have a little writers block and with my senior year and work, it's not making it easier. I will post some new stuff and update. And sorry this story was brought up a little late.


End file.
